The Adventure of the Queen of the Freljord
by AOD RG
Summary: Ashe's life takes a turn down a completely different path when she meets her rival Sejuani in a pool party. Hijinx, adventure, and romance ensues. Rated M for Moderate Violence, heavy language, and sexual activities.
1. Chapter I - The Freljord Queen's Day Off

_Author's Note:_

_Inspired by nearly a year of epic mini- Role play sessions, this story is meant to detail an alternative storyline to the Freljord's Queens. There will be laughs, there will be tears, and there will be sexy times...all good stuff. Have fun!_

_Story will contain sexual content (later on) and minor points of violence. Viewer discretion is advised._

**Chapter I - The Freljord Queen's day off.**

It's been 2 months since the supposed war of the Freljord has been called, and tensions could never be higher between the 3 main tribes of the Freljord. The Avarosans proclaim the need to unite under a single banner for peace, and move forward with the Freljord, rather than sit around warring with each other. The Winter's Claw proclaim unity through strength. Those who cannot survive don't deserve to call themselves of the Freljord. And the Watchers proclaim nothing, hiding in the shadows until the time is right to reveal themselves.

The Avarosans are led by a young but headstrong leader - Queen Ashe, and her husband King Tryndamere. Ashe did everything she could in her power to prevent fighting this petty war. Despite Winter's Claws attacks on outlining villages and constant proclamations that the Avarosans are no good for the Freljord, Ashe has refused to send warriors after them. She holds out, hoping to talk some sense into the stubborn leader of the Winter's Claw and her distant cousin - Princess Sejuani.

In a desperate need to escape from the stress of being a queen in wartime, Ashe decides to take a vacation. Luckily, Nami, a fellow champion of the League of Legends, was throwing a pool party for any and all champions to come down and relax. Despite Ashe having no real swimming experience, she figured it might be a nice way to unwind and meet with some of her other champions...she just hoped not all of them would be there.

Ashe put on the only real beachwear she had. It was a somewhat loose fitting frost-white two piece bathing suit, which did very well to showcase Ashe's pale white skin and even whiter hair that was normally hidden behind her dark black hood. She thought about wearing her normal hooded short dress over the bathing suit, but it was an unusually warm 80 degree day today. While most in Runeterra might think of it as a wonderful summer day, those of the Freljord, especially in its official capital of Rakelstake, it was a scorching heat that was unbearable for most. With no real way to cool themselves down, most in the town had to resort to stripping down to bare necessities in order to avoid overheating. While she didn't grab her hood in the end, she did remember to bring her bow, just in case. As Queen of the Freljord, Ashe was conditioned to be ready for anything that could attack her at any time.

Tryndamere did not accompany Ashe when she departed for the pool party. Someone had to stay behind and make sure the Avarosans would not get taken in the absence of a leader. It was the first time she was on vacation away from the Freljord without her husband since the two had become married.

The trip wasn't that long, as it was mostly cut short by a teleporter in the town of Rakelstake that connected to one in the Institute of War nearly half a continent away. From there, Ashe could easily find her way through the many halls to the public pool room.

Champions and summoners were already inside, but there was far from a full house. Ashe estimated there was probably no less than 10 people here, including 2 yordles. She recognized Sona, playing the party music in the corner and providing the room with the appropriate atmosphere. Next to her, Akali sat in a long chair, sunbathing in what Ashe described as a skimpy green bathing suit. On the other side of Sona, a summoner sat next to the pool. Ashe would describe him as the summoner version of Darius, bulky and dangerous looking, and not at all amused. He stared at the two yordles talking. One was unmistakably Lulu, the Fae Sorceress. Ashe would recognize her hair and hat anywhere. But she didn't quite know who she was talking to...it was a red furred male yordle, definitely not a champion. Perhaps a friend of hers. Nami sat in the center of the pool, providing the realistic waves in the water and making sure everyone was having a good time.

Ashe scanned over the rest of the guests. The rest were just summoners she didn't recognize. But there was one familiar face she spotted in the pool...Sejuani! She had her back turned, probably wouldn't even recognize her if it wasn't for the unmistakable one horned helmet she wore.

Ashe was just about to back out, hoping Sejuani didn't spot her, when Nami called out, "Hey Ashe! Come on in! The water's just right!"

Sejuani instantly turned her head to see her distant cousin and rival standing in the doorway. Ashe stepped forward and waved timidly to Nami, trying to avoid any contact with Sejuani. She headed over to one of the long chairs along the side of the pool and set her ice bow down beside it. Before she could sit down though, Sejuani's voice called out behind her.

"Well well...look who's arrived," Sejuani taunted, "Long time no see...cousin.

Ashe sighed, "Hello Sejuani. I didn't expect you of all people to come to a pool party."

"I had some free time," Sejuani joked, "I'm guessing you did too."

"Can you not?"

"Not what? Cuz'?"

"Not start anything," Ashe turned around to face Sejuani, "I don't care if you have something against me or my people, but please don't start anything here."

Sejuani smirked and stepped forward to Ashe, "Alright...Tell you what. If you can beat me in a race across the pool, I'll leave you alone all day."

Ashe debated whether or not she should go through with this challenge. She should know better than to stoop to agreeing to Sejuani's petty challenge, but she was more worried about her inexperience with swimming. It wasn't often water was liquid in the Freljord, and even less often was it at a comfortable swimming temperature. She never really needed to learn to swim.

"Well...I'm waiting..." Sejuani stepped closer, now only half a step away from the Frost Archer. She was clearly the taller of the two, towering over the Queen by at least a head.

"...F-fine," Ashe caved under the pressure.

She immediately regretted her decision, but she figured there was no way Sejuani was going to let her have some peace without at least going through with this.

Sejuani smirked widely and patted Ashe's hair roughly, "See you in the pool, cuz'."

Ashe sighed and followed the Winter's Wrath to the edge of the pool. She stared down at the crystal clear water hesitantly.

"Hey Nami!" Sejuani called out loud enough for everyone in the room to hear, "_Queen_ Ashe and I are gonna race. Mind counting down for us?"

"Ooh a race?" Nami asked in her happy mood, "Sure!"

Sejuani patted Ashe's back roughly, nearly pushing her in, "Good luck..."

Ashe tilted her head and looked up to Sejuani. She wasn't one known to wish luck...to anyone. It must be a trick.

"On your mark..." Ashe snapped out of her train of thought as Nami started counting down, "Get set..." She readied herself to jump in, but she really had no plan of action after getting in..with only a vague clue as to how to swim, there was no way she could match Sejuani's speed or probably even finish the race, "GO!"

Sejuani dove head first into the pool, creating quite a splash. The others in the room cheered as she did so. It didn't take long for her to resurface and start racing to the end of the pool quickly. Ashe, meanwhile stood on the edge, stunned with fear of not being able to swim.

"Um...Ashe...Go!" Nami exclaimed.

"Oh...um..." Ashe hesitated as much as she could, until finally jumping into the pool half-heartedly. She landed with a loud splash, followed by the smaller splashes of her arms as she tried to steady herself. She gasped for air as she just barely stayed buoyant above the surface, but quickly she started to sink. Panic washed over the Frost Queen's mind as she dipped below the waterline. She flailed around helplessly, trying to find some way to keep her head above water, but the pool was too deep.

Ashe sank to the bottom of the pool, still flailing around. She bounced up to try to get back to the surface but only made it long enough to grab another breath of air before her body lowered again. Ashe was trying hard just to grab onto anything that would keep her afloat, but the wall was too high, and any pool rings left were far too far away to grab.

In her panic, someone grabbed Ashe, causing her to stop her flailing. She didn't see who grabbed her, but she did expect them to help her back up to the surface. She opened her eyes to see Sejuani in front of her with a grin, not devious, but small and almost cute.

_This is it isn't it..._ Ashe's mind raced,_ She's going to drag me down till I die!_

Ashe was stunned when Sejuani removed her helmet, thinking she was probably going to strike her with it. Instead, Sejuani pulled Ashe closer, and closer...until Sejuani's lips met with Ashe. She pushed the air in her mouth into the Frost Archer's catching Ashe completely off guard.

Ashe stared in stunned awe as the two essentially kissed underwater. Memories of Ashe's childhood came back to her.

Ashe was close to 6 years old when she first met Sejuani. It was a particularly cold winter day when she finished her very first archer training session with her mother. Rather than be contempt to staying home for the rest of the day, however, Ashe decided to do some exploring when her parent wasn't looking. She scampered off into the forest with her training bow and dull arrows in hand. She practiced shooting the trees in her playtime, each one hitting their mark before bouncing off.

Unfortunately, Ashe was still a learner with her bow. When she fired her last arrow, it missed the tree she aimed for and instead headed for the bush. A loud thud followed by a louder "OW!" alerted the young princess. She rushed over to the bush to see if whoever she hit was okay.

She spotted a young girl, probably a little older than herself, rubbing her head from the arrow's impact. She dropped the stick she was holding, which seemed to have some raw meat on its edge.

"You idiot!" She exclaimed angrily to Ashe as she reached to pick up the stick, "Watch where you're aiming that thing."

"I'm sorry!" Ashe exclaimed, "I didn't see you there. Why…are you here anyway."

"I'm eating, go away," the child replied harshly. She returned to eating her now dirty raw meat, grinding and tearing at it with little success.

"But that meat's dirty…it's not even cooked!" Ashe exclaimed, "You're gonna get sick."

"I don't care," the child muttered, "Leave me be."

"Here…This'll be better." Ashe reached for the small pouch on her belt and pulled out half a piece of bread she was saving for later. She offered it to the child with a smile.

The older girl looked at the piece of bread with wide eyes. She greedily stole it out of Ashe's hand and devoured it as if it was the first meal she had in weeks. Ashe simply smiled, "There…are we even now?"

The child looked up to Ashe and nodded, "…Y-yes…um…do you have any more?"

Ashe shook her head, "Not on me…but I can get some and bring it back for you."

As Ashe stepped off to fetch some bread from her home when the older girl held her arm, keeping her in place.

"Wait…don't go," She pleaded.

"Um…okay?" Ashe replied as she turned around.

"What's your name?"

"…Princess Ashe," Ashe replied in a confused tone. Up till now, just about everyone knew who she was, and she didn't need to introduce herself. Other people usually did that for her for official events, "What's your name?"

"…Sej," She started, "…uani."

"Sej uani?" Ashe asked.

"Sejuani," Sejuani corrected, "Or just Sej."

"Sej…that's a pretty name," Ashe commented.

The two continued talking throughout the day, learning about each other. Ashe spoke about how she was a natural shot and someday she's going to be the best archer in the land when she grows up, and someday lead her people for the better of the world. Sejuani boasted about how she was the strongest girl in her clan, and how she could take down a full grown deer with one punch, and she's going to use that strength to make everyone stronger for the better. While they spoke, the sun started to set. Anyone born in the Freljord knows staying outside at night is a death sentence.

"Oh…it's getting dark!" Ashe exclaimed, "I should probably get home…before my mommy gets mad."

"Wait!" Sejuani held up her hand and beckoned Ashe, "Come with me first."

Ashe tilted her head but followed the older girl. They walked through the tree line for a good half hour, the sun just barely hidden behind the mountain line already. They came across a hot spring, a cloud of steam hiding it from the outside.

"What is this place?" Ashe asked as she looked around without penetrating the invisible wall of steam that covered it.

"It's my secret spot," Sejuani explained, "I come up here to escape the cold. No one else knows about this place."

"So why show me this place?" Ashe questioned.

"Because… I like you Ashe," Sejuani muttered, "I just…figured…I don't have too many friends...so..."

Ashe smiled widely and giggled, 'Oh I see." She reached over and hugged Sejuani, "Of course we can be friends."

Sejuani was reluctant but returned the hug.

"Hey listen, I gotta go or else my mother will kill me," Ashe replied, "But I'll come right back here after training. I promise!"

Ashe stood up and dashed off as fast as her little 6 year-old legs could run, leaving Sejuani in the foggy mist of the warmer spring behind her. When she returned, Ashe was in big trouble for running off. Half the guards in the camp were in a panicked search for her.

The next day arrived and Ashe was about to go see Sejuani in the same place as last time, but the combination of her mother keeping a close eye on her and Ashe forgetting the way she ran last time, meant she couldn't make it.

A brush against her leg brought her back from the flashback. She looked around her immediate area and spotted something she never expected to see - a shark!

Sejuani barely noticed it in time to move Ashe out of the way of its jaw line. Ashe's leg collided with the shark's teeth just enough to cause her to bleed. The blood flooded the water like red dye, calling it back again, and Ashe's panicked reaction of flailing around again didn't help matters.

The shark was determined to attack Ashe once more, but Sejuani moved in between Ashe and the shark, guarding her. When it came close, she smacked it hard across its nose with her horned helmet, sending the shark away long enough for Sejuani to pull Ashe up to the surface. Ashe coughed significantly as she gasped for air.

"Are you two alright?" Nami exclaimed as she swam up to the two.

"WHAT THE **HELL** WAS THAT?!" Sejuani screamed into the room as she looked around, "Who the FUCK summoned a shark?"

"It wasn't me..." Nami assured, "I think it was Rift..."

"Leo!"

Just then, the red yordle that Lulu was talking to before was pushed (or more so punted) into the pool by the hulking summoner Ashe took note of when she first entered. Lulu rushed in after her friend and helped him back up to the surface. The shark noticed the red furred and purple haired yordles and rushed to attack them.

Fortunately for them, Akali was ready to attack. She grabbed her dual Kama weapons from beside her chair jumped into pool. It was difficult for Ashe to see, but judging by the red color in the pool and Akali resurfacing next to Lulu and the red yordle, A The shark sank to the bottom of the pool, leaving behind a bloody trail.

Lulu and the red yordle swam up to the wall of the pool and pulled themselves up.

"You big meanie!" Lulu exclaimed to the summoner, "You almost hurt Leo!"

The red yordle rushed over to grab a couple towels for himself and Lulu. Akali resurfaced and simply shook her head at the hulking summoner.

Sejuani dragged Ashe, who still had a large cut on her thigh, back to the poolside and lifted her up out of the water with no difficulty. Nami stayed with Ashe and helped heal her wound with soothing waters, while Sejuani rushed off to confront the bulky summoner.

"HEY!" Sejuani shouted when she was just inches from the summoner, immediately gaining his attention. She grabbed his chest hard and lifted him at least a foot off the ground, "You think that was funny?"

The summoner stammered through his words, barely saying anything of real value. Sejuani threw him to the ground with a hard crash, cracking the cement floor, "Next time you summon a shark in the pool, I'm bringing out the flail." She kicked him in the stomach as a warning before leaving.

The summoner was left on the ground with a cracked rib and broken arm. He was bleeding profusely, enough for the medical summoners come in and take him to the Medical Wing.

Ashe watched this all while Nami healed her, barely even noticing Nami's efforts really. Sejuani returned to Ashe's side and pulled her suddenly into a tight hug, almost too tight for the fragile archer.

"Why didn't you tell me you couldn't swim?" Sejuani asked while still holding onto Ashe.

"*cough cough* I...wha...?" Ashe was still trying to collect her thoughts over what happened moments ago. She assumed her rival Sejuani would have kept her held under water until she drown, or pushed her to the shark to save herself. But instead... she saved the archer's life.

Sejuani simply chuckled at Ashe's confusion, "Well?"

Ashe wasn't sure how to respond here...instead she chose to simply stare at Sejuani's helmetless head. Her blond-white hair dripped down her pale skin. Whether this was sweat or water, she wasn't quite sure. One thing was certain though... she was beautiful...

Ashe shook her head. This was her cousin she was staring at...her rival. She tried to escape Sejuani's grip but she had a strong hold over Ashe.

"Now don't be trying to run off on me again Ashe," Sejuani exclaimed, "Not after I just saved you."

Ashe rolled her eyes but shook her head, "Is that what this is about?"

"How about I teach you how to swim like a warrior," Sejuani suggested.

"Wh-why would you want...to?" Ashe stammered, "I thought...you would kill me...?"

Sejuani chuckled, "Please...If I was to take you down, it would be an honorable duel in the Freljord, not at the bottom of a pool."

"But...You saved me though...why?" Ashe asked, "I...thought you would have...just let me fend for myself."

"I might have," Sejuani leaned in a little closer, "If I wasn't your friend..."

Suddenly Sejuani's lips met Ashe's again, stunning the Frost Archer once more. This time, it was a full kiss, rather than just Sejuani pushing air into Ashe.

While they kissed, the onlookers gathered around the two with peeked interest. Sona's music changed from the active party song to a romantic melody. Nami smiled at the two and used a bubble to keep Sejuani and Ashe afloat. Even Akali watched from the sidelines, along with Lulu and her friend wrapped in a towel together.

Ashe wasn't sure how to react to this at all. Her mind raced with a billion thoughts, but at the same time, it was blank. Nothing made sense anymore. She blushed hard, but didn't pull away from Sejuani's kiss. Even if she could, a part of her told her not to. Sejuani's lips were soft, not like Tryndamere's... it was a unique feeling to her - one that she wouldn't mind given different circumstances.

It felt like an eternity in Ashe's mind before Sejuani broke the kiss, a small smile played on her lips, "Well...?"

"...wh...What?" Ashe blinked as she brought herself back to reality.

"Do you want me to teach you how to swim?" Sejuani offered, returning Ashe's mind back to the current situation.

"O-oh...um..." Ashe was still trying to collect her thoughts. Sejuani, the woman who just 4 months ago swore a war on Ashe's people, just saved the archer's life and kissed her. This has to be a dream or trick. Maybe it was an attempt to break Ashe so when Sejuani does do away with her, it'll be all that sweeter to her.

"Hold...hold on," Ashe started, "Wh...why are you doing this?"

"Because it's improper for a warrior to not know how to swim," Sejuani answered, "Especially one as brilliant as you."

"No, really! Why do you care about what I do?" Ashe asked, "What happened to you declaring war on my people."

"...that...was a...jealous decision," Sejuani admits, "Can we discuss this later?"

"No." Ashe replied, "I don't get it. Why save me when your whole deal is letting people fend for themselves?"

"I guess you could say..." Sejuani leaned in to leave just a small peck on Ashe's lips, "...I've fallen for you."

Ashe immediately pulled back, "You know I'm married right?"

Sejuani nodded, "But if I recall...your marriage is political. No love behind it."

"So?"

"Don't you think you deserve better than that angry bomb of a man?" Sejuani pointed out.

As much as she didn't want to admit it, Sejuani was right. She loved Tryndamere, but it wasn't anything truly special. Sure they had some moments together, and Ashe could tolerate Tryndamere's presence, but there wasn't any real connection between them.

Ashe broke free of Sejuani's hold and stood up, "Look... I should go..."

Before Sejuani could reply, Ashe rushed off out of the room, her mind so filled with conflicting thoughts that she left her frozen bow behind. Sejuani noticed it, and smirked…


	2. Chapter II - Alone Time in the Woods

**Chapter II - Alone Time in the Woods****.**

Ashe stepped out of her home with an active mind, as active as it was the night before. She was trying to piece together what was going on. Sejuani, leader of her rival tribe and the very woman who refused to unite with the Freljord, confessed a secret love. It was mind boggling to say the least.

Ashe's mind was so focused on her thoughts that she didn't notice an ice arrow heading straight for her. Luckily a nearby guard noticed in time to tackle her queen to the ground.

"Wha-..." The arrow lands next to Ashe's face, punctured through a thin piece of parchment. Ashe reached over and grabbed the parchment, and read it to herself.

_Meet me in the woods if you want this back. Come alone._

_-Sej_

Ashe sighed and spoke sarcastically, "Great. She took my bow. Figures..."

"Are you okay m'lady?" Ashe's guard asked.

"Yea I'm fine. Thank you," the two stood up and brushed themselves off from all the snow and dirt that littered their clothing.

"We should head inside, your majesty," the guard proposed.

"N-no…I think we're good now," Ashe assured, "I'm just gonna…head to the forest to…clear my mind."

"I'll come with you to protect you," The guard offered.

Ashe shook her head, "No need…Just stay here and be alert."

"Yes my queen." The guard stood straight at attention, watching for anything harmful, mostly in the skies.

Ashe walked off toward the forest, cautious of anything that could harm her - especially any arrows that may fly from the sky.

"Sejuani?!" Ashe yelled into the birch tree walls around her, "Give me back my bow!"

Ashe walked around for who knows how long. Just as she was about to give up searching, Sejuani jumps out from a snowy bush and tackles Ashe to the ground from behind. Ashe let out a loud gasp as she falls to the ground and nearly banks her head on a sharp rock.

"Hello there, Frost Archer," Sejuani greeted with a smirk as she pinned Ashe to the ground.

Ashe struggled to get free but couldn't hope to overpower her intense strength, "Ugh…Let me go!"

Sejuani chuckled and obliged. She stood up off the archer's back. Ashe stood back up when Sejuani forcibly turned Ashe to face her. She stole the archer's lips with her own, aggressively kissing her for a good 2 minutes before finally releasing Ashe.

"I missed you," Sejuani let out.

Ashe blinked and simply nodded. Sejuani only laughed at the apparently stunned queen. She grabbed Ashe's arm, "Come…I have something to show you."

"Wait…my bow." Ashe started as Sejuani forcibly dragged her.

"In time," Sejuani assured, tugging Ashe aggressively. Ashe followed with little choice in the matter.

After what felt like an hour of awkwardly silent walking, Sejuani and Ashe would come across a warm humid area. In contrast to the snowy white ground around the forest and the snow covered tree tops above them, Sejuani led Ashe to a warm hot spring, a paradise for anyone stranded in the cold unforgiving Freljord.

"…What is this place?" Ashe asked as she looked around. There was a spring filled with water that steamed against the cool mountain air. The ground was filled with green grass, a contrast to the orange-yellow it normally is up here.

"Our secret hideout," Sejuani explained, "You remember…don't you?"

Ashe turned to Sejuani with a raised brow, "What?"

"Remember… when we were kids," Sejuani continued as she walked over to the spring water. It was warm to the touch, burning compared to the cool air. She sat down on the edge and slipped off her sandal-like shoes she wore before she dipped her feet into the water.

Ashe looked around the place. The memories returned again, how she and Sejuani shared their one day of friendship together. She regretted ever leaving that day. Maybe if she stayed, things would have been better. Her mother would have still grounded her, but at least she and Sejuani would be better friends rather than recent rival.

Sejuani had already stripped naked and jumped into the warm spring water while Ashe looked around, her mind filled but her voice blank. Ashe averted her eyes from her cousin's nudity..

"Come on lazy archer," Sejuani exclaimed, "Come on in before the water freezes."

Ashe blinked and tilted her head, "but...I didn't bring a suit."

"Don't need one," Sejuani pointed out, "Come on, we're both cousins right? And women."

Ashe shook her head, "N-no...I can't do that. It would be wrong."

Sejuani chuckled, "Come on Ashe... We both know that's not the reason why you won't get naked with your friend..."

Ashe blushed profusely and shook her head, "...If this is some sort of plot to get revenge for me not showing up that day, just end it now. Look, I tried to come visit, I really did. But mother have 4 people watching me. I couldn't leave no matter what I did."

Sejuani sighed, "I'm not mad at you for that. I'm not mad at all anymore. I was...but that was before I was given a vision from the elders."

"Hmm?" Ashe started, "What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you, if you come in with me," Sejuani swam on her back from the edge of the spring toward the center.

Ashe sighed, "...I shouldn't."

"Yes you should," Sejuani countered.

"What if someone sees us?" Ashe worried, though to be honest that wasn't even close to her true worries.

"No one's going to find us," Sejuani assured as she closed her legs back up and stood up in the pool of warm water,, "No one else knows of this place."

Ashe sighed and blushed. She contemplated just running away and going home, like she did so long ago, but that wasn't an option as she soon found out. Sejuani stepped out of the pool and grabbed Ashe's hand.

"Fine...leave your clothes on," Sejuani commented before roughly throwing Ashe into the water. She splashed and panicked as she attempted to find her balance against the floor of the spring, before realizing it was only 3 feet deep.

Ashe stood straight and glared at the chuckling Winter's Wrath, "Not FUNNY!"

"I think it is," Sejuani jumped right back in, splashing more water onto the Frost Archer's black-gold hooded short dress.

Ashe sighed, "Great...Now my favorite dress is ruined."

"Then no sense leaving it on right?" Sejuani smirked and move to remove Ashe's silver waist sash, tossing it off to the side of the pool.

"Sejuani...please," Ashe wanted to push Sejuani away but didn't. Something in her told her to continue...perhaps if she plays this right, she could coax Sejuani into ending this petty war and unite the Freljord properly.

Sejuani didn't stop as she pulled the wet dress over the archer's head completely. She was left in her soggy now see through silk white panties and bras. Ashe blushed and covered herself feebly.

"Hehe...why try to hide these?" Sejuani asked as she pulled Ashe's arms away from her breasts, revealing her snowy white nipples under the wet silk, "...Mmm...sexy." She leaned down to lick Ashe's right breast through the fabric, eliciting an involuntary shudder from Ashe.

"Sej...please don't..." Ashe begged, "This isn't right...we're related."

"Distantly," Sejuani pointed out, "But I wouldn't care even if you were my sister."

She pulled Ashe into a full hug embrace, her snowy blue eyes meeting with Ashe's cold blue ones. Suddenly, nothing else in the world mattered in Ashe's mind. The war, the politics, the fact Sejuani as her cousin, the fact she was married to Tryndamere...nothing mattered but her, and the woman holding her.

"Promise me something Sej," Ashe started.

"Hmm?" Sej was already moving her hands to unclasp Ashe's bra.

"Promise me...this is real," Ashe replied, "this isn't just you messing with me. This isn't just some ploy to humiliate me. Promise me...this is true love."

Sejuani smiled warmly (or...as warmly as she could) and gave Ashe a kiss as an answer. It wasn't like the other kisses, rough and firm, dominating over Ashe's mind. It was soft, kind. Deep. Sejuani's tongue prodded at Ashe's lips, asking for permission to enter. Ashe didn't hesitate, and allowed Sejuani access to her mouth. Sejuani's met Ashe's and the two danced within the archer's mouth.

This continued for what seemed like an eternity before Sejuani pulled back.

"There's my answer," Sejuani commented, "I love you Ashe...I just never noticed I did till...a week ago.

Ashe nodded and kissed Sejuani. The two pulled each other into the water, resting themselves against the floor of the spring. Luckily it was only 3 feet deep where they stood, so their heads remained okay.

Ashe's bra floated to the surface. Sejuani's hands, as rough as they seemed, were nimble enough to remove the archer's bra without her noticing. It didn't matter though, she wasn't embarrassed anymore. In fact she was more than glad to show off her large breasts off for Sejuani. She was smaller than Sejuani in body size, but she made up for it with a big bust, and bigger ass. Her hand moved to explore Sejuani's muscular toned body under water, and Sejuani's did the same to Ashe.

"Ashe...I love you," Sejuani repeated, "The elders showed me a future...one where we lead the Freljord together, for the better of all our people. We had a family, a home, a life...I want that to come true. I'm tired of scrounging around, scavenging and raiding villages for food and supplies."

Ashe smiled, her hands resting on Sejuani's back as she pulled herself closer, "What about your people? Don't you live to fight?"

"We fight because we must...It is the way of the Freljord," Sejuani replied, " As its been since the time of our ancestors. Fighting makes us stronger, and strength makes us better. But we shouldn't fight each other.. not like this. We shouldn't have to struggle to survive on the most basic of meats. We can do better...we can set out, make the Freljord as great as it was in the time of the three sisters."

Ashe smiled widely, "That's...great to here."

Sejuani pulled Ashe closer, till their lips just barely met. Sejuani spoke in a stern tone, "Ashe… promise me something. Promise to run away with me, start anew. We can rebuild the Freljord together. A stronger one...one that isn't afraid to conquer outside lands again."

Ashe nodded and sealed her lips against Sejuani's.

Sejuani pulled Ashe into a full kiss while her hands rested on her bountiful butt. She groped and squeezed it lustfully.

"Mm…I love your ass," Sejuani whispered, "I want it."

Ashe blushed, but didn't pull away. She stared into Sejuani's wanting eyes. She knew she wanted this. It felt wrong, but at the same time, it felt so right.

Sejuani smiled widely and leaned in to kiss Ashe again. She was forceful in getting Ashe's white silk panties off. They Ashe helped and slipped her legs out of them. She was now fully nude in front of her rival….her friend…her lover. She couldn't deny it, she felt true passion for Sejuani. She was falling in love.

Sejuani was quick. Her hands slipped to Ashe's chest, grabbing both her D sized breasts with furor. Ashe let out an involuntary moan as Sejuani's hands groped her roughly. Ashe would never admit it, but she loved to be handled roughly. The warrior's fingers pinched Ashe's snowy white nipples under the water, which was rewarded with more quiet moans from her.

"Sej," Ashe half whispered.

Sejuani smirked and moved to kiss Ashe again while kneading her breasts. She moved one of her hands off Ashe's chest and snaked across her naval. She slipped her hand through the small white tuft of hair on her mound. Ashe knew what was next and readied herself for the woman's touch.

Then it happened. Sejuani's tough fingers made contact with Ashe's slit. She let out a moan of approval into Sejuani's mouth. Sejuani's manly hand slipped past Ashe's sensitive clit, causing the archer to shiver in Sejuani's embrace. She broke off the kiss to look up at her new love, smiling happily.

"Sej…I want you…in me," Ashe half-whispered, "Now."

Sejuani grinned, "I want to be in you." She slipped a single finger into Ashe's dampen hole, made slick both from the spring water and her own natural excitement that mixed with it. Ashe let out a high pitched cry of ecstasy as Sejuani slipped her finger deeper into Ashe's tight snatch.

Another thing Ashe wouldn't publically mention was that she was still a virgin. She had tried to send hints to Tryndamere to try to get something, even going so far as to wear her sexy red lace bra and panties and litter the bed with rose petals. But nothing would get through the king. He wasn't stupid necessarily, but he wasn't exactly the brightest person Ashe knew. It was one of the reasons why she and Tryndamere didn't have a romantic relationship.

But now, Sejuani's rough finger was thrusting inside her hole, slipping deep inside her walls. Ashe moaned with each move Sejuani's finger did. She seemed to know just the right speed and the right way to thrust into Ashe to make her putty in her hand. Sejuani sped up gradually at just the right time, maximizing the pleasure for Ashe with none of the uncomfortable pain that would come from one's first time. She was too good. Ashe couldn't control her gasps and moans, and they were only getting louder.

"Oh…Sej!" Ashe practically screamed, "This…you're so good!"

Sejuani smirked, and licked Ashe's neck dominantly, "I know."

Ashe's first orgasm was building in her like a balloon. She didn't dare stop Sejuani; in fact she encouraged the Winter's Wrath with her moans. The deeper Sejuani's finger pushed into her, the louder her moans were. But it wasn't until Sejuani's thumb started stimulating Ashe's clit that she felt the orgasm fast approaching.

"SejuAH-AHAHAH!" Ashe let out. One last hard thrust of her finger as deep as it could go, coupled with the rough teasing her thumb did, was rewarded with Ashe's walls collapsing around Sejuani, milking the finger for all its lovely pleasure. Her juices felt cold, like liquid ice.

Her muscle spasms continued for who knows how long before she finally calmed down. She collapsed in Sejuani's embrace after she withdrew her finger. The cool juices mixed with the warm spring water, washing away much to Sejuani's despair.

"…So cool," Sejuani whispered in Ashe's ear, "Just like mine. A shame I couldn't…taste it."

Ashe looked up to Sejuani while she tried to catch her breath. Her energy was already drained out, and it only took one finger from Sejuani.

"That…was everything…I ever wanted," Ashe let out in belated breath. She rested her head against Sejuani's naked chest and closed her eyes. She rested comfortably while the water swayed around them. Sejuani smiled and patted Ashe's head.

"You're mine now," was the last thing Ashe could remember Sejuani saying before she fell asleep against her new lover. Sejuani was disappointed she couldn't have fun of her own, but claiming Ashe was more than worth not having an orgasm.


	3. Chapter III - Confronting Tryndamere

**Chapter III – Confronting Tryndamere**

Several hours later, Ashe awoke in Sejuani's embrace. Ashe must've fallen asleep after her first orgasm. Sejuani was at least smart enough to drag her out of the water. She looked around her surroundings. She was beside the spring, which provided an astounding amount of head to keep the pair warm despite being naked in the forest of the Freljord. It was close to sunset too, which only added to the cold surrounding the spring.

Ashe tried to sit up, but Sejuani's embrace kept her held down. However, her struggle did wake up to warrior with a loud yawn. Ashe couldn't help but giggle.

"Mornin' Sej," Ashe greeted, even though she knew it wasn't morning.

Sejuani planted a quick kiss on Ashe's forehead and lips before sitting up and stretching her arms. She yawned again before replying, "Sunset…Night's soon."

Ashe looked around with a somewhat alerted expression. Anyone born of the Freljord knows staying out in the dark without shelter is a death sentence. However, unlike most of the Freljord, both Sejuani and Ashe have a natural affinity to the cold, having survived the Grand Vortex storm.

"Should we head back home?" Ashe asked as she stood up to retrieve her clothes. They were still damp and wrinkled, but it was all she had with her.

"Probably," Sejuani started as she sat up, "You're not going to wear those soaked clothes are you?"

"…I have to," Ashe replied, "Would be improper for the Queen to walk into her village naked."

"You'll freeze to death before you get there!"

"Then what do you suggest I do?"

Sejuani pondered for a couple seconds, "…Take my under armor."

Ashe raised her brow, "…Really? What about you?"

"My people won't give a poro's ass if I come home with just armor," Sejuani assured as she stood up, brushing off some rocks that clung to her while they slept.

"…Alright then," Ashe knew coming home with Sejuani's armor would be awkward, but she was out of options here. She begrudgingly walked over to Sej's armor left beside the spring. It was big on her, more than she expected, but at least it helped cover what it needed to…barely.

"…This is so stupid," Ashe retorted as she looked down at herself. The under armor was enough to cover her chest and stomach, but her crotch was left exposed, "I can't go back like this…"

Sejuani groaned, "You're so needy Ashe…Fine. Give me the armor. We can head into my camp, I'll get you something better."

Ashe blinked, "Wait what?" Did Sejuani just suggest she should go back with her to the Winter's Claw campground? "No…no way. If I walk there I'll get shot on sight."

"Not if I tie you up," Sejuani pointed out, "I'll just say I captured the Queen…Get you dressed, and let you return home."

"…You really think your people will just let me go like that?" Ashe wondered. This quickly thought out plan didn't seem too bright to her.

"They better," Sejuani definitely stated, "I'll make sure of it."

Ashe shook her head, "Look….maybe later, but if I don't return to Tryndamere soon, he'll go berserk looking for me."

"I can take him," Sejuani boasted, feeling she could easily subdue the King.

"I'd rather you didn't," Ashe remarked, "I'll just…have to sneak into camp before anyone sees me."

Sejuani sighed and crossed her arms briefly, "Sneaking around? You are soft," She quickly pulled Ashe into a warm embrace, "But you're my soft Queen."

Ashe couldn't help but smile as she returned the hug, a little awkwardly given the lack of free movement the armor gave her.

"I'm going to need my bow, by the way," Ashe spoke after a few minutes in Sejuani's arms.

Sejuani reluctantly handed Ashe's bow back before the two queens departed. Ashe headed back down to her camp, wearing only Sejuani's outer armor that just barely covered anything. She wished she could just put on the clothes in her arms, but they were still too damp to wear. In fact, just as Ashe left the warm atmosphere of the spring, the clothes started to freeze over.

On the way home, Ashe's mind was filled with what she would do once she did get home. Tryndamere would likely ask why she's in Sejuani's armor.  
_Hmm… I could just say I stole it from her…no wait, he knows I don't like to get even. Hmm….Oh, what if I say she pulled me into the water and I took her clothes back as punishment…no that won't work either. Hmm…I wonder if I should just be honest. We're a strong couple, we can get past this. I'll just say we slept together as a diplomatic act. That'll work…right? Maybe…What if…I ask him for a child. That'll distract him. We have talked about an heir to the throne before..._

Ashe walked into the camp nervously. She passed by everyone in a hurry before too many people got a good look at her. Though, that all backfired, as her full ass could be seen bouncing up with Ashe's hips as she walked quickly, unintentionally giving her own tribe a very sexy show. She hurried into the largest tent in the camp, her own.

As soon as she rushed in, a couple royal guards approached her, "Hau—Oh…My Queen. What…are you doing in that….getup?"

"Long story," Ashe replied, "Is Tryndamere home?"  
"Um…He's upstairs ma'am.."

"Great" Ashe replied sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. She passed by the guards and heading up the stairs to her bedroom.

As soon as Ashe approached the door she gulped, trying to think of some way to tell Tryndamere. She had a brilliant plan though, one that would hopefully please her husband. She opened the door slowly, being sure to keep her womanhood covered by her hand.

Tryndamere laid on the bed, half asleep and snoring loudly. He was completely nude, as normal when he slept. His well endowed member was half erect and already well above most men's sizes. He was also strangely hairless…especially his upper body. For such a manly barbarian, Tryndamere kept himself very well kept. His sharp and heavy sword rested next to the bed, within perfect range to grab if someone were to come into the room unannounced.

Ashe sighed with relief as she headed quietly to the closet, which was little more than a section of the room with a curtain blocking it off. As she tried to step quietly, her feet unknowingly tapped against the wooden floor louder than expected, alerting Tryndamere.

"Wha—WHO'S THERE!?" Tryndamere sat up immediately, his sword already in hand. He spotted Ashe in Sejuani's armor. Instinct reacted faster than logic and he swung his sword, missing Ashe's skin but cutting the fur on the armor.

"Tryn!" Ashe shrieked as she fell back, a hard chest catching her from behind, "Ahg...ssssha" Ashe hissed as the pain of the wood hitting her back shot through her.

"Ashe?" Tryndamere blinked and set his sword down. He rushed over to help Ashe up and set his queen down on the bed, "Are you okay?"

Ashe nodded, "Y-yes…" She held onto her back.

"Wh-what are you doing…with that getup?" Tryndamere asked concerned.

"Um…It's…Ugh…a long story," Ashe said slowly, "…Short version, Sej did me."

"Sej did what to you?" Tryndamere asked quickly, "Did she hurt you? Did you get your bow back from that skank?"

"N-no, she didn't hurt me," Ashe replied as she straightened her still sore back, "She…*sigh* You should probably sit down for this."

Tryndamere cautiously sat down next to Ashe as the queen relayed her story.

30 minutes later, Ashe looked up to Tryndamere after finishing her explanation. She left out details of course, but her husband got the gist of it.

"…So…she raped my queen?!" Tryndamere exclaimed loudly.

"No…well…sorta…but it wasn't like that," Ashe exclaimed, "It was…soft and gentle…loving even."

"Ashe, your cousin violated you!" Tryndamere practically screamed out, "She must pay! Rally the soldiers!"

"Wait!" Ashe exclaimed just as loudly, "Tryn stop…she admitted to wanting peace. We can end this senseless fighting. Plus…I have something else to tell you."

"What is it?" Tryndamere exclaimed, a bit enraged but in control enough to not go ballistic.

"…I want a child."

The words spilt from Ashe's mouth so fluently, but Tryndamere's reaction was as though she asked him to kill her. He stared dumbfounded and mouth agape.

"…What?"

"I want a baby," Ashe responded, "Come on…we've always talked about it right? An heir to the throne one day."

"…Ar-are you sure?" Tryndamere asked, his mind now completely off the Sejuani incident. Ashe had always rejected his offer of giving her a child, and now she wants one.

"Yes," Ashe replied, "…Let's do it Tryn. Tonight. We can make the whole thing romantic and…a bit sexy."

Tryndamere's member twitched a little as he rushed to cover himself. Ashe blushed a bit and smiled.

"…Okay!" Tryndamere exclaimed happily, "Tonight…"

Ashe nodded and stood up. She gave her husband a kiss on the lips and headed over to the "closet" to get dressed in something that would cover her legs…or at least her waist.

That night, after all the servants had gone to their rooms and the guards went home, Ashe would lay on her bed, dressed only in a red lace bra. Tryndamere stepped into the candle lit room to spot his wife mostly nude on the bed, which was covered in a mixture of ice and rose pettles imported from Demacia long ago. He knew she'd find a use for those someday.

Tryndamere stepped up to Ashe and removed his leather pants, having already gone the rest of the day shirtless. Ashe smiled widely at his impressive and already hard size standing semi-errect. At full size, it was easily 9 or 10 inches of pure barbarian meat.

"Mmm…you ready, my king?" Ashe asked in a sexy tone as she laid on her back, her legs spread to reveal her already moist sex.

Tryndamere nodded and jumped onto the bed, moving into position close to Ashe's body, "Very. Are you ready, my queen?"

"Definitely," Ashe said. Quickly she did away with her red lace bra and tossed it on one of the candles nearby, which foruntely due to Ashe's cool body, put out the flame.

With only 2 candles left to light the room, the two got busy. Tryndamere positioned his member up against Ashe's technically virgin hole and slowly grinded his hips to push into her. Ashe moaned loudly with a mix of pleasure and pain as Tryndamere approached her hymen. With a slow but forceful push, Tryndamere broke free. Ashe let out a hard scream of pain.

"Are you okay?" Tryndamere asked as he still moved In deeper into his tight queen.

"Y-yes!" Ashe exclaimed loudly, "Keep…keep going…"

Tryndamere obliged and moved slightly faster, pushing a whole 8 inches inside the Frost Archer with little problems. Ashe felt as though she were being ripped apart, and oddly liked the feeling. With one finally push, All of Tryndamere's impressive girth and length was buried inside Ashe's snatch. Tryndamere leaned down to give his wife a loving and rough kiss, their lips locked together and tongues dancing against one another. Ashe breathed heavily as she tried to adjust to having his full member up against her womb.

Her body shook as Tryndamere slowly pulled out a bit, and thrusted back in before the head of his cock slipped out. He continued this pattern, quickening his pace after a few thrusts. It hurt of Ashe, having to endure so much of her husband inside her tight hole with little actual lubricant. Her moans, mixed with pleasure and pain, only showed to encourage her husband as he moved even faster. The bed rocked against the tent house's walls, shaking the ground below them. Luckily the tent was built sturdy, and would take more than Tryndamere's rough thursts to bring it down. However, the sounds did alert any servants still awake to what their queen and king were doing.

"Trynd," Ashe let out in a half whisper, "Tryn…It…slow please."

Tryndamere didn't seem to hear Ashe, or at least didn't listen, as he started to plow her harder and faster, pressing his cock against her womb each time he pushed deep inside.

"Ugh…s-so tight," Tryndamere let out. He moved his hands to Ashe's breasts, and took in her snow white nipples in between his fingers and pinched roughly. Ashe gasped in pain, but didn't reject Tryndamere's touch. In fact, she enjoyed the rough play.

"Mmm…M-more," Ashe moaned, "Harder."

Tryndamere listened then as he sped up his thrusts significantly, now both of them visibly sweating in the candlelight and Tryndamere pulling and groping his wife's ample breasts. Their bed rocked hard against the wall, likely waking up anyone under them in the house.

"Ashe…You're…so tight," Tryndamere let out, "Don't…Don't know…if I can hold it longer."

"Do it Tryn!" Ashe exclaimed excidely. She was on the verge of her own orgasm already, having prepared herself before Tryndamere came into the room. Tryndamere let out a loud raspy cry of pleasure as he shot no less than 10 full shots of his fertile seed into his queen, most of it leaked out when he pulled his member from her sex. Ashe spasmed and squirted her ice cold juices all over her king's hips, shocking him briefly at just how cold she was. She rode out the orgasm for as long as he shot his load, until both monarchs collapsed together. Tryndamere, with his cock still inside Ashe, rested his head beside hers and panted for breath. Ashe did the same, shivering every time his seed poured from her pussy.

Tryndamere fell asleep shortly afterward. Ashe would have too, but she first had to blow out the candles. When she stood up off the bed, Tryndamere shifted onto his back, pulling his half limp cock from her hole. She shivered as the pleasures of him moving out of her still rocked through. Despite how much pain he put her through at the start, she enjoyed the session very much. Perhaps they should do this again soon. She blew out the two remaining candles and crawled into bed beside her husband. A million things ran through her mind, but most stemmed from loving Tryndamere.


	4. Chapter IV - A Pleasant Surprise

**Chapter IV – A "Pleasant" Surprise**

Over the coming weeks, Ashe and Tryndamere had been spending a significant amount of time together, both in and out of bed. One morning Ashe woke feeling ill with the flu, which was common as the cold snowy weather approached the Avarosan territory, covering the light green grassy lands. She stayed in bed for 3 days, being treated by her husband and servants. It wasn't until the third day that Ashe suggested she meet up with a healer outside the village.

With Tryndamere carrying Ashe bridal style out of the town, despite Ashe's semi-serious protests, they approached an old brown tent, partially withered away through years of storms and ware. Tryndamere set Ashe down inside the tent on a log bench, while an elderly pale woman mixed several herbs and potions together. She instructed Ashe to expose her midriff and poured the mixture over her belly. It glowed pink for a few seconds before evaporating into the cooler air.

"Ahh…just as Cyrus suspected," The healer exclaimed in a thick, northern accent, "M'lady, you are with child. Congratulations!"

Tryndamere and Ashe turned to each other with wide smiles. They embraced each other and kissed for the first time in 3 days, excited and grateful of Ashe's newfound pregnancy.

4 weeks later, Ashe started to show her pregnancy a bit with a rounder midsection, easily mistaken by the Queen putting on a bit more weight for the coming winter. Ashe was practicing her archery in the early morning, long before the sun even began to rise over the mountains, in her personal archery field behind their own two story tent-like home. She wanted to make sure her accuracy and aim wouldn't faultier after the pregnancy, and so far she was as natural with a bow as always, despite the added weight of a 6 week old preborn inside her making it somewhat more difficult to hold her breath for the shot. Luckily, a natural marksman like Ashe would easily be able to adapt.

As Ashe released another ice arrow at a moving target, a rock flew right in front of her face, barely missing. It bounced off the nearby wall and landed next to the queen, exposing the old parchment not attached to it. Ashe opened it up and read it to herself.

_Hey Archer,_

_You gave me a gift I never asked for. You and your king will have to answer for this. Meet me in our special hidden place. Bring Tryn… And no weapons._

_-Sej._

Ashe blinked and looked around to see if she could spot Sejuani, but no one was nearby that she could tell. She shrugged and headed over to wake Tryndamere up. After a somewhat lengthy explination and waiting even longer for Tryndamere to get dressed, they headed into the forest.

It took a bit less than an hour but Ashe found her way to the hidden spring up in the snowy mountains. There, she found Sejuani in the pool, half naked and staring directly at her.

"Well…I was wondering when you'd finally show,' Sejuani exclaimed, "Get lost with your barbaric king? Hehe."

Tryndamere didn't look in the least bit amused, "What do you want, pig?"

"To show you what you gave me…" Sejuani remarked before she stood up. It was difficult to tell, but Sejuani's midsection was a bit rounder, and her chest did look slightly bigger, "You two got me pregnant.

Tryndamere and Ashe both blinked several times, and exclaimed at the same time, "W-wait…what?!"

"You two just had to go a fuck without protection huh," Sejuani remarked, "I bet Ashe's baby is just as far as mine."

"What…what are you talking about?" Ashe asked, "How could…us doing that cause…you?"

Sejuani sighed, "…Don't you recall Ashe? Our link?"

"…No I don't." Ashe replied, "What link?"

"Our ancestral link," Sejuani replied, "I would have thought a history bluff like you would know all about it."

Ashe shook her head. Throughout all her texts, she never came across anything suggesting she or any of the three sisters were connected together by some magical link. She figured Sejuani was just lying about being pregnant too. Perhaps she took up after her boar Bristle and started eating anything that she could fit in her mouth.

"How do we even know if you're telling the truth about anything," Ashe argued, "For all we know, you're just fattening up for winter."

"Winter's Claw do not 'fatten up'" Sejuani exclaimed quite defensively, "We keep our bodies in prime condition to survive against the harsh Freljord. I can promise you cuz'…I'm as pregnant as you are."

"Alright," Ashe started, "So you might be…what do you want us to do about it?"

"…Help me with this kid," Sejuani replied, "You two owe me for messing around."

"You mean raise it?" Tryndamere interjected.

"Hell no," Sejuani replied, "This kid's not following your farm-not-fight life…it will be a proud warrior following my footsteps. But you two will help me along during the 9 months of hell it'll put me through."

"And what if we don't?" Ashe asked.

"Then you can forget about anything close to an alliance between us," Sejuani threatened.

Ashe turned to Tryndamere, both staring at each other silently asking what they should do. It seemed they were stuck doing what Sejuani wanted…if they wanted to unite the Freljord eventually.

"Fine," Tryndamere spoke before turning his head to Sejuani, "I'll take care of both of you..."

Immediately he knew he'd regret those words.


End file.
